1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transaction processing system in an automatic transaction machine such as automatic cash dispenser or automatic cash deposit machine which allows an operator or customer to effect transaction such as cash withdrawal balance checking or cash deposit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art of transaction processing system, a card precedence system in which the operator first inserts a magnetic card as an initial operation and a transaction button precedence system in which the operator first selects the type of transaction have been known.
FIG. 1 shows a flow chart of the transaction processing system in the prior art card precedence system. As an initial direction to the transaction operation, a direction to insert the magnetic card is displayed (step 1), and the magnetic card is inserted by the operator while the insertion of the magnetic card is checked (step 2). When the magnetic card is inserted, it is taken into the machine (step 3), read by the machine (step 4) and a direction to enter a secret number is displayed (step 5). When the secret number is entered (step 6), the entered secret number is compared with the secret number in the magnetic card data read by the machine (step 7), and if they are equal, a direction to select a type of transaction is displayed (step 8). When the operator depresses a transaction selection button (step 9, 10 or 11), the corresponding transaction processing is started (step 12, 13 or 14).
FIG. 2 shows a flow chart of the transaction processing in the prior art transaction precedence system. As an initial direction to the transaction operation, a direction to select a type of transaction is displayed (step 8), when the operator depresses a transaction selection button (step 9, 10 or 11), a direction to insert a magnetic card is displayed (step 1) and the magnetic card is inserted by the operator while the insertion of the magnetic card is checked (step 2). When the magnetic card is inserted, it is taken into the machine (step 3) and read by the machine (step 4). Then, a direction to enter a secret number is displayed (step 5). When the secret number is entered (step 6), the entered secret number is compared with the secret number in the magnetic card data read by the machine (step 7), and if they are equal, the transaction processing 12, 13 or 14 is started.
While three types of transaction are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the number of types of transaction may be any number no smaller than two.
The transaction processing system includes the card precedence system shown in FIG. 1 and the transaction precedence system shown in FIG. 2. When an operator who is experienced in using the card precedence system machine uses a transaction precedence system machine, he or she is frequently confused because of the difference in the initial transaction operation.
The operator who is experienced in using the card precedence system machine may try to insert the magnetic card without watching the display of the direction to select the type of transaction which is displayed as the initial operation direction in the transaction precedence system, but since only the transaction selection button is effective as the initial operation in the transaction precedence system, the magnetic card inserted by the operator and detected by a magnetic card sensor is not taken into the machine by a magnetic card drive roll and the transaction operation and the transaction processing do not proceed.